I'd Do Anything For You
by silentnoise13
Summary: Shego, always known for her tough attitude. But she's willing to do anything that someone asks her to do. Has Shego changed willingly, or has she changed under the influence of love? Let's find out..
1. Villains

**CHAPTER 1: Villains' Ball**

Dr. Drakken was pacing back and forth, occasionally checking the wall clock in the living room.

_6:45pm_

If they wanted to get to the Ball on time, he and Shego would have to leave _now._

'Should I tell her to hurry up? Or should I just wait?'

He groaned, faced with a tough decision. He would either hurry Shego up and get his ass kicked just to see DNAmy, or he would wait for her because girls naturally take a long time to get ready.

'That's it! I don't care! I must see my darling _beloved_!'

"SHE-GO!"

"WHAT!"

"Hurry it up a bit. We need to go NOW!"

"Chill, Dr. D. I'm almost ready anyway. Keep your pants on, I'll be out in a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" he whined.

"If I say we do, we do. And why are you so eager to get to the Ball anyway? We've been having it for years and you used to hate it even before."

Something inaudible could be heard as Drakken's reply.

"Dr. D, if you could yell at me to hurry up, which is useless, you could easily raise your voice!"

Drakken stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. If he told Shego, this would mean endless teasing. If he didn't, she wouldn't hurry up. Actually, now that he thought about it, she would _never_ hurry up.

"FINE, Shego! I wanna get there _NOW_ because DNAmy's probably there already."

Shego smirked.

'I knew it! He's still nuts about that whack-job. It's a perfect pair, they've _both_ conked their heads.'

"Chill, Dr. D, I'm almost done. Besides, if I'm gonna go to that Ball, I might as well be the hottest one there. After all, no one's gonna be up for it."

'Not unless… Never mind. What's _she_ gonna be doing there anyway? What was I thinking?'

"Okay, I'll 'CHILL'. Just make sure you get us there on time!"

"No prob, as long as you stop _yakking_ on me to hurry up!" the raven-haired vixen replied.

Drakken, in defeat, leaned back on the couch, knowing Shego _could_ get them both there at 7pm.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Shego's room…

The slender figure stood in front of a full-length mirror.

'It was handy that I stole this last week. Thankfully, Dr. D doesn't care about his looks.'

Shego looked at her reflection and it stared back. Could she really be wearing this?

'It's the first time I'll wear a dress, so what? I still look hot anyway. Besides, they won't care. I'm wearing this in case _she_ shows up.'

She smirked and checked herself out.

The long black dress really accentuated her figure, giving her the 'I know I'm hot and I know you want me' look. When the light hit the dress, it changed into a sort-of neon green temporarily. Shego's traditional colors on a VERY flattering dress. Nice.

'Yup, I _WILL _be the HOTTEST person there.'

She put on the matching black gloves and grabbed the small black purse before heading out.

"Dr. D! I'm hot and ready. Let's go!"

"Finally." Dr. Drakken said before looking up.

As he did, he caught sight of the ravishing beauty standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

'COOL. I must _really _look HOT. I knew he always had the hots for me.'

Shego smirked before turning her back to her boss. Doing a complete model turn of the head, she decided to end his fantasies.

"Hey, Dr. D? It's already 6:50!"

She spun on her heels and headed for the aircraft. Even in a dress, she could still move with swiftness and agility.

After a few seconds, Drakken started blinking.

He was alone.

'Where did Shego go?'

"SHE-GO! Wait for me!"

The mad scientist ran to the garage and headed for the spacecraft.

Shego was seated in the pilot's seat, smirking and waiting for her employer.

Drakken strapped himself in and leaned back on his seat.

Shego turned in her seat to face her boss.

"Dr. D! Where were you? I've been waiting for you for such a long time so we could leave!"

He was about to open his mouth to think of a nasty retort but decided against it. He had to be on Shego's good side or else they won't even _get_ to the Ball. Actually, _HE_ wouldn't get there.

"I'm sorry, Shego." he said through clenched teeth, "Can we go now?"

"Sure thing, Dr. D! Hold tight, we're gonna burn air rubber!"

She started the aircraft and headed for their destination.

* * *

Shego brought them down quickly and jumped out as soon as they hit the ground.

"Dr. D? Yo, are you still there?"

Wanting to see how badly the ride treated her employer, she slowly peeked inside the aircraft.

Dr. Drakken was seated, pale and looking sick.

"Come on! We're gonna be late! Get up out of there!" Shego said to Drakken.

His eyes rolled back and his head leaned to the side.

'Oh GREAT! He has to get motion sickness _now!_ No prob I know how to get him up.'

She got that glint in her eyes before saying, "Hey, Dr. D! Guess what? I just saw DNAmy arrive."

Drakken snapped to his senses at the sound of DNAmy's name.

"Really? Where? Let's go!" he ran out of the aircraft and into the building.

'Jeez, what a dork!'

* * *

Inside the Seniors' spare compound where the annual Villains' Ball was held…

Shego entered the room. She gazed up at the ceiling noticing the huge, classy chandeliers hanging down from it. She surveyed the dance floor seeing that a few people have started dancing. The band was playing these classic tunes that just bored Shego out of her mind.

'Why do I hang around with these kinds of people! They have no taste at all!'

A waiter approached her, offering a glass of champagne. She took it and headed towards the tables. Señor Senior Junior occupied one table and she sat down beside him.

"I guess you and me are the only ones who find this boring." She said.

"It is not that.. I-," he hesitated before continuing, "I just got my heart broken."

He hung his head and stared at his lap.

Wondering if it was his arrogance or his being a sissy that drove the poor girl away, she tried to think of something to say to the devastated young man.

"Well, what happened? Surely, it couldn't be _that_ bad." she said.

'Not as bad as my situation anyway.'

"I-I didn't even know!" he wailed, "I thought it was perfect! But it wasn't. I learned that in the end."

"Why? What was wrong?"

"She wasn't human!"

Shego did a double-take.

"WHAT!"

"No, it's not like that. She was, but not quite. I found out from father that she was just a robot. Eventually, I accepted the fact that it was too good to be true because she was just too PERFECT."

'Hmm.. Junior's not _that _stupid. Or is he?'

"It was a robot?" she said. Actually, it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded.

"And you didn't notice it was? It didn't even seem like it was a robot? No metal thingys?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Nope. Nope. And nope." he said.

"Then the one who made it must be GOOD." Shego said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, REAL good. He –or she- could make me one that looked exactly like _her_. No flaws.'

"So, do you know who made it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Father disclosed the information to me, saying I might do something stupid.. AGAIN."

Shego chuckled.

"Well, it's okay. At least you found out now than later right? What would you do if you'd married her and then found out _then_ that she was a robot?"

Junior laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's kinda funny once you put it that way. Thanks." he said.

'Oh my God! Was I just nice? Did I REALLY offer him some sympathy and made him laugh? This has GOTTA stop. It's cramping my style.'

"Yeah, well, gotta run! Got better places to be. I'm gonna ditch this Ball." She said in a hurry and left before Junior could say anything.

'Huh? What's her problem?' Junior thought

He shrugged and eyed the people dancing. A few couples were cutting the rug but _one_ did not even deserve to be called a –dancing- couple. They looked more like they were being tortured.

Junior focused his eyes on them, trying to find out who they were. Suddenly, he spotted the blue skin.

"Drakken." He said.

True enough, it WAS Drakken. WITH DNAmy. The were the most horrible dancers.

The plump woman constantly stepped on the mad scientist's feet and he kept bumping into her.

Drakken waved his arms wildly around the place and shaking his hair, thinking it was the _–rad-_ thing to do.

DNAmy couldn't even dance. She just avoided Drakken's dangerous moves and smiled nervously every now and then.

'Well, at least I'm having a better time than those two.'

He chuckled as he reached for another champagne glass.

Junior watched Drakken's and Dementor's henchmen –trying- to dance.

'They're even better! Haha.'

* * *

Shego walked outside the building. There was a park a few meters away from the compound and she sat down on one of the benches. She was met with a great view.

The park, just beside the river, was isolated and silent except for the sounds coming from the building. From there, she could see Middleton, asleep and calm. After all, all the villains were busy partying.

The moon's reflection was seen from where Shego was sitting and she gazed up at the starry sky, thinking.

'This place is so nice. The scenery's so beautiful.'

At the thought of the word 'beautiful', the image of Kim Possible came into mind.

Shego's thoughts wandered back to their lair. Unbeknownst to Drakken, Shego kept a picture of the teen heroine underneath her clothes in the first drawer of her dresser. It was the only colored newspaper clipping and Shego kept it. The rest? Well, Dr. Drakken decided to use it as a dartboard background.

'Great. How can I even think of her like this? I know that when she thinks of me, only bad stuff comes into her mind.'

She sighed, stared up at the sky and slowly dozed off.

She didn't notice that small machine that passed beneath the bench. There was a blinking red light on its back. What was it anyway?

* * *

"It's spotted nothing yet, KP." Ron reported.

"Are you sure this is the place, Wade?" Kim asked the computer genius.

"Yeah, Kim. For months, I've monitored their emails and kept close watch on Drakken. Believe me, this IS the place." he replied.

"Okay, well, let's wait a while. Ron, explore." she said before turning back to the screen.

"Already on it, KP." The blonde boy maneuvered the robotic mole-rat through the dark park.

'Figures, Ron would've wanted to control that robotic mole-rat. Why did Wade have to make it a mole-rat anyway? Much less, ROBOTIC?'

Her video-game addicted friend was focused on the screen.

Kim sighed and thought of other things. Rather, other people. Actually, just one person.

'I hope _she's_ there. It's been so long since we've seen each other. I'm starting to miss her already.'

She flew into a daydream and forgot all about their current "home mission".

Kim was thinking of paradise when she was jolted out of her thoughts.

"KP! Look! I found it! Boo-YAH!" Ron exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

The teen heroine, obviously surprised, almost fell out of her seat.

"Ron, not so loud next time. Okay? You surprised me." she said calmly, so as not to hurt the boy's feelings.

"Sure, KP. Sorry. What were you thinking about anyway?" Ron inquired.

"Huh? N-nothing. It was nothing, I-uh just sort-of dozed off. Tiring week and all."

She hoped Ron bought her excuse. _This_ matter, she couldn't explain to him, or to anyone for that matter.

He shrugged and pointed to the screen excitedly. A huge compound was shown.

"LOOK! I found it! I found it! I'm SURE that's the one!"

He did a victory dance.

Wade decided to take over, as Ron was too busy taking in his success.

"Well, Kim, he might be right. I'm sensing major activity inside. No violence though. And by the looks of it, they're enjoying themselves. Plus, it's a fancy place. I'm guessing the Seniors are responsible for this."

"So, Wade? Is it clear for me to get into the scene?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll just upload the blueprints and the schematics of the building to your Kimmunicator." He replied.

In a few seconds, the machine beeped, signaling that the files have been transferred.

"Okay. Thanks, Wade. Me and Ron'll go on ahead. Call GJ for back-up. With all the villains here, I might need a little more than a distraction to help me this time." the redhead said.

"No problem, Kim. Consider it done."

"Please and thank you." With that said, she and Ron left.

* * *

"Kim Possible, be careful. I know you can do this and WHEN we succeed, everyone will have their deserved vacations!" Dr. Director said over the transmission to the Kimmunicator.

Cheering and whoops of joy were heard from the agents of GJ who were there to accompany Kim Possible in what could be the last mission for GJ.

'This could be MY last mission. Who knew it could bring such sadness? My only memories in high school are those of crime-fighting. When Ron and I would run the missions, with Wade helping us and Monique for the moral support. It's kinda hard to let go of that. Well.. Enough reminiscing. There's still one mission left and it has to go smoothly.'

"Okay! Everyone, listen up! 15 of you will enter through the front door, another 15 will guard the back. Those surprise attacks will distract them inside. While that's happening, 10 of you will go with me and Ron to break through the glass dome above. We'll try to round them up inside the building. Use force if you have to but I don't want them dead. We need to detain them in order to make sure peace will remain in Middleton and Dr. Director wants them in for questioning. I don't want _ANY _of them to get away, understand?" Kim ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Possible." the agents answered in chorus.

"So, are we ready?" she asked them.

"YES!" they replied.

"Ron? You okay?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, KP. I'm okay. Let's get them." he said.

"Okay then. LET'S GO!" she yelled.

Kim led Ron and their back-up towards the top of building, scaling the wall and climbing it slowly.

"Wade, you can hack into their headsets right?" she asked the computer genius through the Kimmunicator.

"Of course. Why?" he replied.

"Okay, I need you to tell them _when_ to move in. Since you have surveillance over the building, you know when it's really safe to enter. YOU tell us when to act." She firmly told him.

"Are you sure? I-I mean. It's a big responsibility, but it's nothing I can't handle." He said coolly.

"I believe in you, Wade. I KNOW you can do this." she replied.

"Okay, wait for my signal."

With that, he disappeared from the screen. After a few minutes, he returned.

"Okay, everyone, can you hear me?" he asked.

"YES." came the reply.

"In a few minutes, they'll start the awarding ceremony. When it starts, that's your signal to infiltrate the building." He informed them.

They nodded.

"Okay, it's almost starting. They're just waiting for everyone else to be seated. On my signal.. Ready. Set. GO!" he said.

The Alpha Team entered through the front, barging through the doors just as Team Bravo bombed open the back doors.

Team Possible waited for them to be gathered in the middle, just beneath them.

"Come on, come on. This is almost through." Kim whispered.

Ron grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry, KP. Relax, Rufus and me are here. We'll be with you to the end of this." he said.

Kim looked at her best friend with gratitude.

"Thanks, Ron. And Rufus too. That means a lot." she said.

Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and ran to Kim, giving her a hug and affectionate rub on the cheek.

She hugged the small, pink creature back.

"Thanks, Rufus. Now get back into Ron's pocket. This building's about to go down."

She peered down the glass dome and noticed that their plan was working. GJ agents could be seen from either side, forcing the villains to huddle up in the middle.

"There's Drakken and DNAmy. Weird, are they a couple? ..Anyway, got to get them all accounted for. The Seniors, check. Adrena-Lynn and Falsetto Jones, check. Frugal Lucre, Jackie the Jackal, and Gill, present. The Knights of Rodigan and Duff Killigan, check. Let's see, Lord Monkey Fist and his Ninjas, over there. Are those the Killer Bebes? I thought I defeated them before. Maybe Drakken built a new army. Who's that guy again? Oh yeah Motor Ed! Supposedly Drakken's cousin, and they don't even look alike!" she started.

"Even the _other_ villains are here, Kim! Aviarius, Chester Yapsby, Dr. Fen, the Embarrassment Ninjas, Eric the Synthodrone, the Evil Eye Trio, Fukushima, Gorilla Fist, Hank Perkins, Jack Hench, The Wraith Master, Gemini, Vincent Wheeler, White Stripe, and Zorpox the Conqueror!" Wade exclaimed.

"Hmm.. You're right, Wade. Oh! There's Dr. Dementor, with his henchmen and Drakken's as well. Okay, I think that's all of them accounted for." The teen heroine said.

"Uh, KP, you forgot Shego." Her best friend told her.

"Oh yeah. You're right. Where is _she? _Has anyone seen Shego?" she asked.

The agents shook their heads.

"Well, maybe she's hiding somewhere downstairs, waiting for a battle. Look carefully." She told them.

'Where could _she _be! This is not the time for her to put on a disappearing act. I gotta persuade her to obey me so I can put in a good word for her down at GJ. Argh! Shego, where the hell are _YOU!_'

* * *

'_What are _you_ doing here, Shego?'_

'_Looking for you, Kimmie.'_

'_Me? Why would _you_ be looking for _me?_'_

'_Because I wanted to tell you something.'_

'_So you're not here to fight?'_

S_hego shook her head._

'_Then why are you here?'_

'_Kimmie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a LONG time now..'_

'_Really? What is it?'_

'_I-uh.. It's not that easy to say but.. Fine, I'll come out and say it.'_

'_WAIT! Shego, I've been wanting to tell you something too. But-uh, you go ahead.'_

_Shego breathes in._

'_Okay. Kim, I love you. I have, for a long time. You may not believe me but-mmf'_

_She was cut short by the redhead's lips on hers._

_After a few seconds, they broke apart._

_Shego, breathless, 'What was that for?'_

_'Well, that means I love you too.'_

'_Really?' Shego asked, stunned._

'_Of course. I love you SHEGO. So SO SO much.'_

_Shego smiled and was for once, grateful for her life. _

Shego smiled in her sleep and turned to face the backrest of the bench.

* * *

"Okay, on my signal. When I say go, move in!"

"Yes, Ms. Possible."

"We just have to wait for them to be surrounded in the middle, right beneath us."

She watched the villains huddling in the center. Most of them had no weapons because they were left in their lairs. Thinking no trouble would befall upon the annual Villains' Ball, they decided to leave their weapons at home.

"KP, you are a GENIUS! This is the perfect time to capture them! No weapons, surprise attacks, it's perfect!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Ron. But you know I wouldn't have been able to go through with this without you guys."

He smiled at her.

She turned back her attention to the commotion beneath them.

"What are you just doing there? Attack them! Move!" Drakken yelled to his henchmen.

"You too! Go!" Dr. Dementor said as well, directing to his _better_ henchmen.

Both groups of henchmen proceeded to attack the GJ agents.

They had no trouble defeating the henchmen for they were all well-trained and equipped with the most up-to-date weaponry.

In a matter of minutes, both Drakken's and Dementor's henchmen were lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

The villains were all huddled up in the middle, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, guys, move in!" Kim said.

"Let's go, men. Move! Move! Move!"

One by one, the GJ agents dropped down from the roof and into the room below.

Suddenly, Drakken spotted Kim Possible.

He pointed up while saying, "Kim Possible!"

The rest of the villains turned their heads up to look where he pointed.

"Hey, guys! You didn't think about having fun without me, did you?" She said, flashing a big grin.

Kim dropped down using her grappling hook.

"So, who wants to be first?" she said, daring the villains to make a move at her.

The ones who had no chance against her, namely: Drakken, DNAmy, and the Seniors, moved to the side to avoid the fight.

"Oh, what's the problem, Drakken? No Shego to help you this time?" she taunted him.

"And DNAmy? Where are those creatures you mutated? Too bad they're not here." she continued.

Adrena-Lynn and Falsetto Jones tried to escape, not wanting to waste their time fighting, but were apprehended by the GJ agents waiting for them.

"Okay then. There are 6 of you plus Dementor's henchmen and the knights. Not a problem."

Drakken and his henchmen, DNAmy, the Seniors, Adrena-Lynn and Falsetto Jones were now under the custody of GJ. They were being escorted to the secured vehicles, provided by GJ, which will transport them to maximum security prisons.

"Hey, guys? Are you ready?" Kim asked the rest of the agents.

"Ready!" came the reply.

"Let's go then."

Altogether, they attacked those who were left.

Kim lunged at Monkey Fist and was soon engaged in a battle with him.

"I assume your monkeys aren't here. You're alone." Kim stated while exchanging punches and kicks with him.

The mutated monkey man said nothing.

"Fine, don't talk. You're such a bore. It's more entertaining to fight with Shego. At least she can keep a banter up."

She sent a couple of hooks and kicks to his face before kicking him square in the chest, sending him crashing to the nearest wall.

"Um, a little help? I need someone to pick him up." she said, to no one in particular.

Five GJ agents approached the beat-up Monkey Fist and dragged him away to armed vehicle.

Kim glanced around and saw that their plan was working. The knights were being sent away, as well as Drakken's henchmen. Frugal Lucre and Jackie the Jackal were fighting with 3 GJ agents. Duff Killigan had 5 agents all to himself. Gill and 2 other agents were beating each other up. Sometimes, one of them would be hit by Gill's muck. The other would soon come to pummel Gill. Dementor was cornered, but not about to give up. His henchmen were having trouble with the other GJ agents.

'Well, it looks like they have things under control here. Hell, even Ron has something to do.'

Ron had joined in the battle against Gill, wanting to show him that he wasn't as weak as he used to be back in the Camp Wannaweep days.

She headed outside, approaching one of the agents.

"Has Shego been spotted? Did you guys get her yet?" she asked him.

"No, ma'am. Do you want us to search the rest of the premises for her?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Check the inside of the building, from top to bottom." She told him, knowing full well that Drakken's sidekick wasn't anywhere inside.

Glad that most of the agents were gone, she set out to look for Shego herself.

'Shego? Shego, where are you? I know formal gatherings aren't your thing. Did you run away again? Jeez. How can I find you now?'

She crossed the grounds, walking towards the side of the building, the one out of view.

'Hmm.. I didn't know how huge this lot was. There's even space for a park here! This place seems like the best place to think, to be alone. Definitely a Shego place.'

She grinned, knowing this was where Shego was.

The moonlight cast shadows on the grass and it shone on the river. It was a beautiful sight.

She was looking at her surroundings when a droplet of water fell on head. Then, about a second later, the rain came pouring down.

"Oh, shit!"

'Woah, that sounded like Shego. Where is she?'

Then, she noticed a shadow running towards a big tree to shield itself from the rain.

'There you are.'

She smiled.

* * *

"Oh shit!"

Shego was startled out of her sleep with the rain falling down on her.

'Great. Just great.'

She ran to the big tree near the bench she was sleeping on.

She leaned against the trunk and slid down to sit.

"It all looks so beautiful. It's perfect. Too bad I'm soaking wet, wearing this nice dress. Argh! What else could happen?" she said to herself.

'I wish Kim were here. Maybe I could tell her everything, confess my feelings for her. But what am I thinking? Even if she were here, she wouldn't care about what I'd have to say.'

Shego sighed and leaned back on the tree, closing her eyes and started picturing some scenes in her head.

* * *

"It all looks so beautiful. It's perfect. Too bad I'm soaking wet, wearing this nice dress. Argh! What else could happen?" she heard Shego say.

'Well, maybe I could happen.'

Kim was about to approach Shego but pulled back. She hid on the other side of the tree, taking the same position Shego had.

'Suppose I approach her. What could happen? I love fighting with her, it gives me energy. But not fighting to _death_. I wouldn't want to lose her. Ever.'

* * *

'I wonder what Kim would do if I told her. I wonder what _I'd_ do if she even came here. Oh, God. I'm being so pathetic.'

She opened her eyes and proceeded to stand. As she turned, she came face-to-face with Kim. She was so surprised, no words came out of her mouth.

'Okay, this is definitely weird. I wonder if this is real of if it's just a dream. They better not be messing with me.'

Thinking Kim might suspect something if she didn't speak, she said, "What are _you_ doing here, Princess? You weren't looking for me, were you?"

A mischievous grin came to her face.

'Better now or never.' Kim thought.

"Shego, can I ask you a favor? For once, let's not fight. For once, let's just talk. There's something you need to know."

'_She_ has to tell me something? It's not. It can't be.. Is it?'

"Okay, let's talk." Shego led Kim towards the bench she was sleeping in earlier.

"That was easier than I expected. Thanks for not putting up a fight." Kim said.

"I'm too tired for that right now. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't get mad. Don't go all villain on me either. Okay?"

Shego nodded.

"Among all the villains in Middleton, you're the only one not under custody. The rest of the lot had been captured earlier. I sent the other agents away to look for you in the building." Kim continued.

"Why'd you ask them to search for me there? You know formal stuff like that and me don't fit in together."

"I know. That's why I told them to look _there."_

Shego did a double-take.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you. Not as your enemy, but as a friend." Kim told her.

'She wants to be friends?'

Shego laughed and said, "Friends? Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie.. Maybe you forgot something."

She pointed to Kim, "Good guy," then to herself, "Bad guy. Good and bad don't usually mix well together."

"I know that, but I want to help you. BUT, in order for me to do that, you have to help me as well."

"ME help _you? _Are you nuts?"

"No, but I think you'll consider it."

"What makes you think that?"

'I hope this works.'

Kim crossed her fingers. She closed her eyes then leaned towards Shego, closing all distance between them. Shego kissed her back, putting as much emotion into it as possible. Then, they pulled away.

It was just a peck, but nonetheless, a kiss.

Shego was stunned, Kim was breathless, both of them with their eyes closed.

'Woah! Did that just happen? Oh, God, I hope that wasn't just a dream. Hell, they better not be messing with me now!' Shego thought.

'I hope she feels the same way.' Kim thought.

Slowly, Kim opened her eyes, finding Shego staring at her.

"_That's_ why I think you'll consider it." she said.

"Well, you got that right." Shego said before leaning to kiss Kim again.

Kim stopped her, "Wait, not now. We have to talk about what you have to do first. We can talk about what just happened some other time."

Although it hurt Shego, she agreed. Knowing Kim, she didn't do that just for anything.

"What should I do?"

"Well, you have broken a lot of laws but not of your own planning. I mean, Drakken was the one in charge of everything, right? He was the one who told you to steal those things and kill those people?" she asked Shego.

The other girl nodded.

"That gets you somehow off the hook. Another plus is that you weren't inside the building when we arrived. That means, they can't say you fought back against the agents. I can defend you and put in a good word for you down at GJ." She continued.

"But," she added while taking Shego's hand, "I need you to do your part. Can you do that for me?"

Shego stared at the hand holding hers, before bringing her eyes up. She looked in Kim's eyes and saw that she wasn't lying. The pouty look she had was sincere and that was enough for Shego.

'Princess, if you only knew I'd do anything and EVERYTHING for you..'

She sighed.

"Sure. Anything for you." Shego replied with a smile.

Kim suddenly hugged her. Shego became stiff, not knowing how to react to the hug. Eventually, she became familiar with it and hugged Kim as well.

Kim pulled away from the hug and said, "Come on. We have to go. I'm sorry for having to do this but I gotta hand you over to the GJ agents. Remember: don't put up a fight. They're not supposed to hurt you, but if they do, I need you to be strong and brave for me. Okay? After surviving all our battles, their hits won't be as hard as mine. Don't you think?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Probably. But don't forget: my punches are still better than yours." Shego said with that sly grin.

'Shego will ALWAYS be Shego. And I'm glad that's the way things are.'

"Alright. I'll let that go this time but we'll see who's better next time." Kim said.

"Is that a dare?"

"Why? You up for it?"

"You bet I am!"

"Okay, Shego. If I win, you'll do anything I want. If you win, I'll do anything you want. Deal?"

"Deal. Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"This." Shego said before kissing Kim quickly on the lips.

Kim blushed.

'She's blushing. How cute! I never knew I could do that to her. Maybe she REALLY does feel the same way.'

"Alright, let's go. They might be looking for me now."

Kim took Shego's arm, pretending she caught her.

The walked towards the front of the building and approached the agents there.

"Guys, I found her. Don't worry, I'll handle it. I'll take her to headquarters myself."

* * *

On the way to headquarters, both girls said nothing although they were the only ones in the car.

'We're supposed to be there in ten minutes. Someone has to break the ice.' Kim thought as she maneuvered the car through the streets of Middleton.

She glanced at the rearview mirror, watching Shego. The other girl was staring outside the window, lost in her thoughts.

'Well, never mind. I don't wanna pressure her. She probably needs some time to think. Aww. She looks so adorable, looking all thoughtful and all.'

She turned her attention back to the road, wanting to get them there as soon as possible.

Eight minutes later, they arrived. Kim parked the car and shut off the engine.

"In a few seconds, you'll be in the place of the good guys. Be careful, okay?" She told Shego.

Shego nodded.

"Before we do this, I need to ask you one thing: Do you trust me? Coz if you don't, I'll just let you go. I don't EVER wanna force you into doing anything."

Shego stared her straight in the eye, "Even if I didn't trust you, I'd have nowhere to go. Either way, I'd still do this. The only thing I want right now is to be with you. If this is what I have to do to get that, then let's go."

She smiled and hugged Kim.

"Thank you so much." Kim said.

"No problem. Like I said, anything for you."

They got out of the car and headed inside headquarters.

'Here goes..' Shego thought.


	2. just a quick note

**A/N: **Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in the longest time! I actually left it hanging after just 1 chapter. I'm so, so sorry. It's been a little more than a year and I want to pick up where I left off.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed on my one and only chapter: pyrodemon713, AshwolfX, RobertTeague, RinaCat, and Daryl. Thank you, thank you! I hope you guys support the rest of the story as I continue it.


End file.
